Cooking with love
by Angleterre97
Summary: Feliciano takes residence in Ludwig's kitchen for the day and wont tell him why. What is he up to? Hope it's half way ok, let me know plz!


"What the...?" Ludwig stared agape at the table in his dinning room. It was set for two with multiple plates of various types of Italian dishes. His mind immediately went back to earlier in the day...

**That morning**

** *_Bang Bang Bang!_**_*_

The German man groaned as he was awoken by someone spaztically attacking his front door. 'Honestly,' He thought as he glanced to the clock on his night stand, reading 8:30am. 'The one day I allow myself to sleep in and be lazy...' Ludwig sighed and pulled himself up and trudged out of his bedroom. His hair was still messy, but he didn't care, he wasn't working today after all. Once he had descended the stairs and made it to his front door he looked through the peephole to see who it was. He sighed again. Feliciano stood on his front porch with a bundle of grocery bags slung over his arms. 'Of course,' He thought. 'Who else could it _ever _be but Feliciano?' The young man knocked again and this time called out, "Ludi! Ludwig are you home?" He could tell that the smaller man was beginning to worry so he finally pulled open the door. As soon as the wooden barrier between them was removed the Italian's eyes instantly lit up.

"Ludwig!" And before the German man could protest he was launched into a large hug, groceries smacking him in the back. After finally removing the copper-haired man from him he ushered him inside and shut the door.

"Feli... what are you doing here so early?" Though he himself had slept in he knew that the Italian could easily sleep till noon or later.

"Oh yeah!" He said as if just now remembering. "Can I use your kitchen?"

"...Why?" Ludwig was wary, not only was he notoriously OCD when it came to cleanliness and order (Something the clumsy Italian clearly was _not_.) But also that he knew that the man had a perfectly good (And large) kitchen in his own home.

"Well, you see, brother and Antonio are using it and I really didn't want to get in there way so I thought I'd come here since I know where everything in your kitchen is anyways so...is that ok?"

"Er...well..."

And then the eyes. The rich brown, purely Feliciano, puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just be careful." And before he got the chance to see him take out the knives (The thought of which scarred him greatly) he re-ascended the stairs to take a shower.

/OOO/

"WEST!" Ludwig jumped as his brother came bursting into his bedroom. Still shirtless, he had just been pulling up his pants when he nearly tripped in surprise.

"Gott bruder, can't you knock?"

"No, I'm to awesome for that, but that's not the point. I just got kicked out of our kitchen. Not awesome!"

"What?" Ludwig finished dressing and followed Gilbert back down the stairs. He was about to go into the kitchen to see what his brother was fuming about but was stopped as Feliciano scrambled out the door.

"No No No!" He cried, gesturing them not to enter.

"See West, what'd I tell ya!" The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Feli..."

"Please Please Please, It's really important. Just...Stay out of the kitchen for a while ok?"

"But hallo, I'm hungry over here!" The white-haired man interjected.

The German ran his hand over his now slicked back hair. So much for a lazy, at home day.

"If we go, can you promise not to destroy anything?" Was he going insane, leaving Feliciano alone in his home for an extended period of time?

"Si, si!"

"...Alright. Gil grab a coat, we're going out."

"Sweet! You're payin' right?"

"Sure, whatever."

And with that the two brothers left the house and drove towards town in the younger ones BMW.

/OOO/

It had started to rain a bit on Ludwig's drive home. He didn't mind so much though because the steady pitter-patter on his windshield was probably the quietest his car had been the whole day. Along with grabbing a bite to eat he had endured an afternoon of downtown shopping with his older brother which was...an experience to put it lightly. After that he had dropped Gilbert off at this friend Francis' house where he would most likely get wasted and he would then get a call to retrieve him later. He soon was upon his home and pulled into the driveway. Car locked, he entered the house, shucked off his coat, wiped his shoes and began down the hall but stopped when he passed the entryway to his dinning room.

"What the..." As he stared the door that led to the kitchen swung open and with it came a bubbly man in one of Ludwig's own aprons. He set what looked to be the final plate onto the table before he noticed the German standing there.

"Oh! You're back. Where's Gilbert?"

"Um...he's at Francis'." He managed to stutter out.

"Oh really? Perfect! Are you hungry?"

"Feli...what is all this?" The Italian looked over the table and then back to the taller man.

"It's dinner of course!" Feliciano then grabbed Ludwig's hand and dragged him to his seat, plopping him down in his chair. The blonde just sat there for a moment with a confused expression and a look of despair came over the shorter as he took the other seat.

"What's wrong? Are you not hungry yet? Already ate? You don't like it do you?" Suddenly he was on the brink of tears. He couldn't help it, he had spent so much time preparing the meal.

"What?" Ludwig was then snapped out of his momentary lapse by the shakiness of the others voice.

"No, no, Feliciano. It's fine just...what's it all for?" He had been wracking his brain, trying to think if he had missed any important Italian holidays for he had no idea what all of this was about.

"Its...it's just because."

"Just because?" This confused the German even more.

"Well yeah. Antonio cooks for Lovino all the time for no real reason, and every now and then when he's in a really good mood brother cooks for Antonio. And since he loves Lovino and I love you then..." He trailed off as a blush crept up onto his face, completely missing the matching blush growing on the blonde's face as well. "Then I just thought that maybe I'd cook for you, you know? But if you don't like it that's fine to." He was on the verge of crying again. Ludwig quickly scooted his chair around the table so he was closer to the other. He was never good with personal contact and comfort, but when it came to the little Italian he had found he was getting better with it. He gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Feliciano, this is wonderful, really. I just didn't think that anyone would ever like me enough to do something like this, that's all." It was true, he had never imagined someone cooking him a meal out of simply the goodness of their heart.

"What? That's crazy!" The smaller replied. "You're to nice not to like." And Ludwig blushed again and this time the other noticed. He wiped his tears and pecked the German on the cheek, who reddened even more. "I love you Ludi~"

"I-I Love you to Feli. I'm kind of hungry now, should we eat?"

"Si!"

F. I. N .

Ok, so I'm not super good at writing for this couple quite yet, but a dear reviewer of mine asked me to write another GerIta fic. I'm still trying to get the feel for these two, so I hope its ok. And I really hope that HetaFruitsOuranHp321 likes it as well. Here it is, let me know what you think!


End file.
